Heaven Sent, Hell Bent
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She had no idea why he left all those years ago... would she finally find out why? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**November 26th 2004…**_

" _You didn't show up at school today."_

 _Andre turned, seeing a girl with shoulder length curly light brown hair… it was reminiscent of how Marilyn Monroe wore her hair back in Hollywood's Golden Age._

' _If she only knew…' Andre thought._

 _While he looked 14, the girl stood across from him actually was 14._

 _She had no idea of the life he had lived, the adventures he had been through._

 _And there was a part of him that wanted her to know… but he didn't want his life to take the toll on her like it did to the others._

" _You should go home… it's late out here." Andre responded._

" _Yeah, not until you explain why you weren't there. Because I know you're not sick." The girl replied._

" _I have to leave." Andre responded._

" _Leave as in… moving away?" She questioned._

" _Yes. Look, my parents aren't giving me much of a choice, I'm sorry." Andre answered, trying to touch her but she backed away._

" _That's not it… you're just running from everyone." She responded, tears streaming down her face._

" _Look, if you knew the truth-" Andre replied, once again attempting to approach her but she shoved him away._

" _No, just go!... Just fucking go." She responded._

 _Andre walked away into the night, leaving her there as the cold Autumn wind blew past her and stung her tear filled eyes… until she turned away and sprinted off._

 _She paid no attention to the slippery cold ground, sleet having already gathered and the temperatures in the low 30s… and then the young girl slipped and fell to the ground, pain going right through what she was sure was a now broken left ankle._

 _She reached for her cell phone to dial 911… but her bleeding hands felt like ice and she couldn't move them._

 _And then she heard something that sounded familiar, the echo of doors opening and closing before she saw someone crouch down to her._

" _You poor thing…" The time lord responded before picking the wounded brunette up in her arms and taking her into the Tardis._

" _I can't… feel my leg, is it still there?" She questioned._

" _It's still there… just rest now." The time lord responded before using the sonic screwdriver to sedate her._

 _As the small teen drifted off into unconsciousness, she was hoping she'd wake up and forget what had happened…_

 **Present time…**

Hail was a rarity at times… especially towards the middle of Autumn.

But it often made her think back to that freezing night in Massachusetts… and then she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"Hey… are you alright there?"

The woman turned to the man who had asked her that, knowing that when she would zone out, he was there.

But while it was just them in the hallway near the indoor garage, it wasn't just them there in the building… the storm raging on outside had stranded the NXT and main roster.

"It's scaring you, isn't it? The weather?"

"Making me think back…"

The man knew something was bothering the woman he had known for a year and a half, someone who he had become close to before he realised it.

But Finn Balor knew how Amanda Cena behaved when she was lost in thought or something had upset her.

"To when your friend left." Finn replied, Amanda nodding.

"He said he was moving away… and I didn't believe him so I shoved him and told him to go. And after standing there in the cold for who knows how long, I just… I ran off. I wasn't thinking right and fell and ended up injuring my hands and my left ankle, broke it." Amanda explained before they sat down, her black stiletto heeled boots clicking against the floor for a few seconds. "I was laying there in the cold… and then someone showed up and helped me. I'm still not sure how she fixed my ankle or my hands." She responded.

"Strange things do happen but… broken bones being fused and repaired out of nowhere in an hour is too strange. Did you ever have them examined afterwards?" Finn replied.

"I did… they were normal. Couldn't tell that they had been broken at all. One thing I thought was that she might've been a military doctor…" Amanda responded before she jumped as lightning and thunder echoed loudly through the area. "Damn storm!" She muttered, Finn pulling her into his arms.

"It'll go away soon, Darlin'. We're safe here." Finn replied before they heard something that wasn't caused by the storm at all.

"Look, lady, I don't have time for this! Go on now." Alexa responded.

"You expect me to go back out in the middle of a torrential storm, are you out of your damn mind?! You probably expected that woman to stay down earlier after you kicked her ankle out from under her! Scripted or not, it's clear you there's real animosity between you and her!" The woman replied before Alexa turned around and saw Amanda and Finn.

"Don't mind Alexa, she tends to forget to use her damn brain." Amanda responded.

"Oh, get bent!" Alexa replied.

"Yeah, very fucking mature." Amanda responded sarcastically, Finn resting his right hand on Amanda's lower back to keep her calm.

"Alexa, if you've got nothing better to do than tell people off, why don't you just walk back to Murphy? We're all locked in, doesn't mean we have to be at each other's throats." Finn replied, Alexa narrowing her eyes at him.

"Your little slut is swearing up a storm and _I'm_ the problem?! Or maybe she's been on her knees and on her back too much for you to tell the difference between her and a ring rat!" Alexa responded… and Amanda wrapped her right arm around Finn's shoulders and rested her chin on his right one as he rested his left hand on Amanda's right hand.

"I don't know where you get your vulgar attitude from but the slutshaming and name calling just proves that you're a classless brat and the fact that you didn't look directly at me when you said it proves that you're a coward. Finn has had past relationships and so have I, they didn't end the way we wanted them to but that's in the past… way before we ever crossed paths with you and it doesn't give you the right to pass judgment on us. You don't know the full truth, Alexa, you just want to pick a fight." Amanda replied, Alexa turning furious because she didn't get the angered reaction she wanted from the brunette.

With no other choice, she walked away… and Finn and Amanda looked at each other after noticing that the other woman left too.

At the same time, Andre exited his Tardis… and found himself in 2015 instead of 2115.

"Damn it… one of these days, River…" Andre muttered.

He had no idea why she insisted on going further into the future.


End file.
